Harry Potter and the Ancient Magic of Carule
by Cestious
Summary: Harry Potter has been having a recent love crisis. Will he be able to win Hermione's heart? Will Ron confess his secrets to Harry? Little does Harry know, an ancient evil is awakening and its up to him to stop it.
1. Chapter 1 (A rude Awakening)

Chapter 1. A rude awakening.

Harry felt almost immediately guilty of magic. "You are a spineless fool harry" ron said. Harry whispered hoarsely to hermione and said that "she was not interested in him

anymore". "Thanks a million" said hermione. Harry demanded that hermione had seen the worst memories he felt during watching those people who loved eachother. Ron looked

rather frightened and the next day he texted more annoying bullshit indirectly to hermione. Hermione cried aloud to harry that his voice was surprisingly modern. Harry said

loudly with his hands together — "i don't know what to do about my current situation: i am having a crisis of conscience" squirmed harry. Ron blinked everything was the most

vile not the one with her hands into harry's feel. Hermione began hacking a small smile. She had a headache to get back on track: "you miss being selfish". Said hermione.

Harry thundered the room and landed next to hedwig. But when harry demonstrated weasley magic control issues from his body. Harry yelled "uncle we need help noticing at his

own thoughts or to verify universal magic quality" "say, something is wrong" said Ron. "However: you would have them all in reasoned tones" hermione said. "Gasped offensive

muggles physically sick " at the end of the corridor was sitting bolt, shocked he was looking down at ron's awful person — something to him that i would feel she can be no

more... ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• "harry potter mustn't felt that since he actually was the last of magic". He whispered miserably his eyes on his forehead," but

i'm going with my 35-year rest". Ron gave up with my choice. Hermione cried harder. … "i don't really liked her. Said ron said sharply". But it was too late for Ron's confession.

Harry had already began his 35-year rest. Harry began to burst into tears. "Why hadn't you told me sooner Ron!". Ron replied to harry's cries "I didn't want you to feel bad!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Rest of the fallen)

Chapter 2 Rest of the fallen.

Harry was about to finish his rest when suddenly. Hermione sharply said "harry" impatiently. She shrieked at harry for his shocking revelations. Harry was

trying desperately for her life forever. "Harry I love you! Not Ron! " Harry gasped for breath. Harry felt overwhelmed, yeah, bloodshot; his hands agitatedly

vibrated with love. However, it was too late. His rest procession had already begun. Ron began to cry out into hermione's bag. "Why would you break my

heart like that Hermione! " Shrieked Ron profusely. But harry hardly cared what Ron thought. Hermione was his forevermore. Even though his sleep was

beginning and Hermione wouldn't notice him for: 35- years to come. His heart flew like a bird. Harry stared around him came back a moment and hermione

had left. Harry didn't mind as a sea of black darkness came over him. And he slept.


	3. Chapter 3 (Darkness of the Night)

Chapter 3. Darkness of the Night.

Harry found himself in a sea of unwavering darkening. But when he accidentally touch radiated he felt relieved. Harry! Harry! Harry! he heard faintly

whispering. It was Ron's voice. He could tell it's him from unexpected similarities in the voice he recognized. Suddenly, Harry cought a glimpse at a

closely guarded secret. He grasped at the secret but couln'tve reached it. It was Ron's secret he could notice from its bright yellow color. The secret

shaped as an orb escaped him. Ron had been poisoning harry's mind for all these years. He couldn't believe it. He was being played by Ron. Ron had

planned this from the beginning. He had been secretly controlling harry's life for years continuously harrassing him behind his back. But now, harry

knew. Ron would pay for this once Harry awoke from his 35-year rest. If only he could stop himself from being forcibly restrained by these dark secrets.

Suddenly, Harry saw a shadow move swiftly from the corner of his eye. Shouted; harry could feel him moving around his body. Harry asked ron and said

breathlessly to tell her about his feelings. This unyielding harry greatly offended Ron, as he jealously was took aback. " Get out of my MIND! " SHOUTED

HARRY!. Harry began to use his magical eye swiveled around him. Ron immediately vanished and Harry felt at piece with his good Works...- -... - - -...

How long had harry been in this dreamworld he wondered touchlessly to himself. Would he ever awake to his true love? Yes! he knows it was not a mirror

of his mind. He would wake up SOON! Harry thought he heard a voice and moved towards a glowing white light he saw in the distance. he thought he

saw Hermione was standing at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this is the end of this devilish nightmare...


	4. Chapter 4 (Apocalypse Rising)

Chapter 4 Apocalypse rising.

Harry awoke. He was not feeling rather frightened. Harry spluttered as he was taken aback by the horumphant sight around him. Harry looked sideways "that

ronald everyone else is gone". October 1777 marked the first years ago. Though harry noticed the darkness upon the sky. What had happened he thought

desperately trying hard. It's life without the slightest sign of surprise! All of a sudden Harry heard a voice. Hermione spoken to harry "Oh Harry you are finally

awoken from thirty five year slumber! " Harry felt immediate darkness upon his body as he awoked. Ron told harry and said breathlessly "see whether my

beloved one Hermione will love you in my new world" Harry gasped audibly. Hermione reported to harry "Ron is the ruler of this world. You must stop

him harry, he wants me to his great hall tonight to marry him. " Harry screaming pronounced briskly "NASTY ron gave me this challenge to fight him. I

accept this great effort to battle him tonight". Hermione cried out "but thats what he wants you to do! Its a trap! " But harry didn't even wink a bit.

Proudly, Harry walked across her _'it had started'_.


	5. Chapter 5 (Storm of Darkness)

Chapter 5 (Storm of Darkness)

Harry potter immediately set off across into the nearby river to fight ron. Ron peered into harries mind from the top of his tower. "Argh get outta of my

mind you slytherin scum" Harry asked ron furiously with a perflouis tone. But Ron didn't care what harry thought about him and Hermiones love. He was

very uncomfortable with the truths. Ron proclaimed psychically through Harries mind "I do not want harry to win her heart, we shall battle upon my great

hall tonight. Do not be late or your beloved shall be my dear wife". Harry was forced into a corner and found himself facing death itself also known as

Ron. He knew that he was not sure whether or not Ron was truly serious about this gesture of evil. "Very well then" Harry announced brightly as though

he'd just thought of a plan. "I shall fight thou in a duel" Harry replied mellowly to Ron using his psychic powers. Him and ron were linked together by a

very close bond. Harry knew that this bond couldn't be of this world, it was just too impossible. It must be something greater he felt silently. Harry

continued on his quest to reach Ron's great hall. eventually after, he came across the lawn clutching around Ron's castle. This was the place where the

dragons soared around. Harry was surprisingly sure that Ron was in this castle specifically. As he walked through he clenched his wand tightly. Harry

walked up to the entrance to the castle and knocked...


	6. Chapter 6 (Deception of the Soul)

Chapter 6. (Deception of the Soul)

The door to Ron's great hall flew open to Harry's rising anticipation. "Alas harry, we shall have our final duel for Hermione's delicate heart" exclaimed Ron

in a very watery yet calming voice. Harry feared for Hermione's life. If he lost this accursed battle Hermione would be stuck with that slytherin scum

stain Ron forever. "I shall explain the rules and prove that bloodsuckers like you can never win" Ron screamed maniacally. "The only rules are that we

must stay within my great hall, all else is fair game forevermore amongst our growing powers thus any magic even the illegal kind may be used" Ron told

Harry these rules via the psychic bond between them. Harry realized suddenly remembering the link between him and Ron. A dastardly otherworldly link

between them. Where could it have originated from, Harry thought silently. "Oh, ho ho" laughed Ron menacingly. "This bond of psychic magics between

us was the work of my dark magic" Ron told harry indignantly. For a moment, Harry could not think. Hu - how could this have happened " Harry cried out

loudly tears streaming down his pure white face. "While you were asleep I discovered the Horcrux's between this world and the one of pure darkness. "

Ron told harry in a bored yet sophisticated manner. Ron began to tell harry of his disgusting scheme of which not even a person as disgusting as a

slytherin would believe. "It began when you fell into your 35-year slumber. I took to finding Hagrid on his honeymoon with his wife and captured him.

After that I forced him to explain to me his ancient knowledge of the dimensional horcruxes. Those that bridge the gap between the light and darkness of

this universe!" Harry could not believe what disdainful selfish crud had just come out of Ron's mouth. "What! That cannot be possibly true in the

smallest sense! " Harry screamed at Ron angrily. But, Ron did not listen to harries pathetic worthless cries. "Enough talk, we shall now fight! " Harry

watched agasp as Ron pulled out his wand. "Now! Let us fight to the death! "


	7. Chapter 7 (Battle of the Blood Brothers)

Chapter 7 (Battle of the Blood-Brothers)

Harry taken agasp by this quick and sudden turn of events immediately pulled out his wand. Ron began firing upon Harry as he acrobatically dodged each

and every blast coming from Ron's wand with extreme speeds never before seen by humankind. " How must I defeat this scum of the earth" Harry

thought loudly within his mind. However, Harry forgot that him and Ron were sharing thoughts via the psychic bond between them. "That blasted Ron"

exclaimed harry. "Hahaha, surrender now Harry, else I take your loved one! " Ron squealed with his mouth hanging open. All of a sudden Ron began

using different magics that Harry had never seen before. A large wind came flying at Harrys face and blew him into the air along with all of the tea and

silverware on top of Ron's great hall table. Harry couldn't stand this blunt traumatic force and passed out after hitting his head on the ceiling. Upon

awakening, Harry found himself lying on the ground. Ron was laughing again with ruthless vengeance. "You have lost Harry, I have cast a unbreakable

curse upon your soul through our psychic link, it is impossible to escape, you will now sleep for eternity. "Ron communicated through Harries mind.

"Maybe I should accept Ron's rule over this land, thus forevermore shall the world be destroyed" Harry thought to himself depressively. However,

unexpectedly Harry heard a loud voice in his mind. "Harry! You must use the ancient blood magic of Carule! " Said Hagrid mysteriously. Harry began

mystically jerk back and forth over and over again. "What is this! "Ron cried out. Harry began to feel charged, his eyes were bloodshot and his hands

were shaking with pure energy. Suddenly the entire hall lit up with a large silver energy that flew out of Harry's mind. Ron immediately fell to the floor

beside harry and rubbed his hands together. "No, no, no, no, NO! " Screamed Ron with pure hatred. "Wha - what is this power! Nobody but me could

have power this great! " Ron said menacingly. "Ron, the reason was able to beat you is because we are actually blood related." Harry screamed at the top

of his lungs. "What! That's impossible! "Ron screamed. "I broke out of your curse with the ancient magic that lies dormant within our bloodlines soul"

Harry said casually. "Thus as we are related, you too have the potential of the ancient Carulean magic meaning I must destroy you vehemently and

quickly" Harry said furiously. Harry took up his wand and walked over to Ron's body. "Ron, I always loved you like a brother, but alas this time will end. I

shall take up the throne that you leave behind and become king over all of this land. I shall also take back Hermione and make her my queen to be

forever and ever. "I never had a chance, you had this unbeatable power within you all this time that I could never have awakened without you my

brothers friendship " Ron said emotionally. "Shhh, now it is time for your life to end" Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Harry raised up his wand and

stabbed it straight through Ron's skull. Utter silence commenced as Harry carefully removed the crown from Ron's head and placed it upon his own. "I

declare this long-forgotten kingdom as mine! Thus forevermore shall this land no longer be named Ronule, but Harryule! " Harry proclaimed with the

voice of royalty and bravery.


End file.
